


Soulbound

by Sepkitoyh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Follows s2e5 and forward, Gen, Mostly due to ofc meddling in things, Other, canon with divergences, mostly POV ofc, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/pseuds/Sepkitoyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is stuck with a new acquaintance and he doesn't quite know what to do with it. It seems to come with it's perks though as the newcomer has more than one ace up her sleeve against the constant threats rising up in Beacon Hills.</p><p>But why would you trust a stranger just because they say you're soulbound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear before she could see. Voices, young voices and the sound of nearby cars, footsteps, rustling grass... Her sight caught up with her. She was standing by a wall siding with the steps up to a big building. Young people, teenagers, was walking up the stairs in groups, pairs or alone.

A feeling started to sink in.  _Oh god no..._

She took a quick look around, careful not to linger with her gaze. Down to her right was a parking lot that was starting to fill with cars and bikes. A bit further down the road she saw a big yellow bus come to a halt to let out it's passengers. More teenagers. _Ugh.._ That feeling had turned into a thought which she hoped she could dismiss as soon as possible. She heard a group of girls talk as they walked towards the blue double doors at the front of the building.

“...and then he told me that Shawna had told him that _she_  had heard it from Joanna that it  _most certainly_  was Dean that did it!” this rambling was followed by high pitched squealing and short outbursts of “no way” and “omg!” from it's audience. English, with American accent, she noted.  
'So, I guess I'm back in the US again.' she thought. 'At a high school. Yeey...'

She had her head bent down, knowing that no one would probably notice her as long as she didn't want to. She didn't want to look up, but she knew she would have to. She was surprised to feel the pull of her bond to be. Never had she felt a connection before the actual  _connection_ .  
She could feel a strange anxiety build up from her gut, entwine her spine and leave a tingling behind her ears. It was strange since she rarely had time to think about these things. They just happened. One time she actually fell out of a wardrobe right in to the arms of the one she was about to be bound to. But not this time. This time she had time to think. To feel. To wonder if maybe she could just turn around, get as far away from here as possible and never, ever be bound to anyone again. But what would she be then?  _Why_ would she be?

She took a deep breath before she slowly raised her head.  
Her grass green was met by dark brown. In the fraction of a second when the knot of the invisible link between them fastened and sealed, she could feel her eyes flash bright green and she was surprised to see it was answered by a flash of gold.

~~~

Apparently his friends had noticed that he was focused elsewhere and they started turning around, looking for the distraction. She walked towards the group, never letting go of the boy's gaze.  
“I'm Wolf.” was all she said as she came up to the group.

Besides her brown eyed bond there were a tall, lean boy with cropped hair and a pointy nose and a cute shy eyed girl with dark long curls framing a fair skinned face.

“Is that a title or an actual name?” the lean boy asked jutting his chin forward in an annoyed look. Apparently she had disturbed an important conversation. But then again they were teens. A conversation about the cafeterias 'tater-tots' could be deemed important.

“Name.” she answered dryly. Eyes still fixed on her bond. “I'm here to help.” she continued, ignoring the scorned look of the other boy.

Normally she wouldn't be so blunt about it but she was so infinitely tired of waiting for these things to happen naturally, to wait for the right moment to reveal anything important, to wait for her bond to need her help before offering it. She was tired of it all so she decided she would do this her way now and not be governed by rules she couldn't even remember ever to agree on.

 Her bond met her eyes with a confused look so she repeated in hope of jogging any kind of reaction. “I'm Wolf, I'm here to help. And you are?” she raised her brows a little, hopefully looking less intimidating and more kindly questioning.

“How come you're here to help him when you don't even know his name?” the friend sneered tilting his head trying to catch her eye.

Wolf looked at the lean boy giving him a hint of a smile. “I know I'm here for his sake, I just don't know who he is yet.” she turned her eyes back to her bond again.

“I'm Scott. And you're British.” he answered, still looking confused. It was puppy dog cute in a way that made her want to ruffle his black curls. But she didn't. Instead she smiled at him, shrugging.

“Nice to meet you, Scott. And no, not British really, just favours the accent.” she added and turned her attention towards his friends. “Who are your friends?”

“This is Stiles.” he pointed with a thumb at the not so joyous looking boy next to him. Stiles gave her a distrustful look in return as she looked at him. “And this here is Allison.” Scott added gesturing to the shy girl standing on his other side.

'She reminds of a young doe ready to sprint at any moment', Wolf thought giving the girl a smile and reaching out her hand in greeting. As Allison took it Wolf sent out a small wave of calm to the girl looking her kindly in the eyes and felt as the girl relaxed. Wolf could feel Scott was very protective, especially of this young woman, and if she wanted to gain his trust she needed Allison to not see her as any kind of threat.

The bell rang through the school's speakers.

“Come on, man.” Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder with the back of his hand, turning towards the stairs up to the entrance, eager to leave this strange woman behind.

“Yeah,” Scott answered, still looking rather confused at Wolf then looking up towards the school, then back to Wolf again.

“Don't worry.” she said, seeing the furrow on his forehead. “I will not enter the school unless you want me to, or unless you are in any immediate danger.”

“How will you know if I'm in danger?” Scott took a couple of steps towards Stiles, Allison following close by his side.

Wolf flashed a crooked smile. “I'll know.” Then she nodded towards the building, urging him to get inside and get to whatever classes he was to attend to.

~~~

'That went well, I think.' she thought to herself as she saw them go in through the big blue doors. She made her way over to a bench and sat down, shifting her senses to focus on what was going on inside.

She had never been bound to a werewolf before, or any shapeshifter for that matter, and she had felt the wolf inside her reach out and sniff, for a lack of better word, at his wolf. It was strong, probably a pack leader, and as young as he was and with all the tense emotions around him he might just need all the help he could get.

She leaned back, tilting her head up to meet the rays of autumn sun. Her bond seemed kind hearted and the weather was nice. It could have been worse. Teenagers or not.

~~~

She had been sitting out in the sun for maybe 40 minutes, listening with one ear to the ongoings of her bond inside the school when something caught her attention.

“...you  _ _did_  _see it kill somebody which is probably why it tried to kill you and is  _still_  trying to kill you and it probably wont stop until you're dead!” Scott was rambling to someone. As she heard the response she knew it was Stiles. She sat up straight to focus better.

Wolf heard the boys shifting topics a couple of times then they settled down, probably got in to their next class. They talked to someone about something called a..  _What? Kanin? Why the heck where they talking about rabbits?_  Then there was that word again.  _Kanima? Never heard of._ She listened more intently, apparently this was a subject of some agitation for her bond and his peers.

She noted a couple of names but none of the ones she had met, then the boy who had been talking to Scott apparently got scolded by their teacher which made Wolf flinch from the sound.

Scott and Stiles continued whispering about a girl and whether or not she was this Kanima. Then all of a sudden she heard a scream and someone crying followed by distressed murmurs and the teacher calling out the girl's name, Lydia.

Wolf got up from the bench ready to rush into the school but she regained herself, remembering her promise to Scott not to enter without his permission unless absolutely necessary. She reached out to her bond, feeling him. He was upset and worried but not to the extent that it would justify her barging in.

Wolf sat back down again, her elbows on her knees resting her forehead in the palm of her hands trying to calm down and listen in some more. The class settled back down again and continued undisturbed. After a while she could hear them shifting in there, walking through the hallways. Scott and Stiles was talking about Lydia, the girl who screamed, and about someone named Derek and how he, if the girl was this Kanima creature, was going to kill her. Then she heard something about a test and Wolf was pretty sure it wasn't of the academical kind.

She heard them settling in for another class and the teacher giving instructions, apparently they were having some sort of lab experiment. There was some shuffling when the students got to their seats.

She heard Scott talk urgently to a girl about wanting to talk to Derek but the girl wouldn't have it and instead bothered him about the doe, Allison. Wolf started to feel impatient. 'Really? Is this all that is the matter? High school drama about who's with whom?' She thought and was tempted to zone out. It was a bit of a strain to focus for longer periods of time with a whole school to filter out and she wasn't really interested in listening in on teen drama. Then she felt a flash of anger from Scott so she continued to listen.

Nothing much happened for a while. They were going through the different stations of the experiment and she tried to find the important parts amongst all of the gravel. She heard some talking about killing the Lydia girl from a boy she didn't recognize the voice of, but she put it aside. It didn't seem quite sincere.

“Lydia!” Scott shouted out all of a sudden which made Wolf jerk up. The boy seemed to settle down quickly again though and so did Wolf, trying to get her heart to do the same.

~~~

“Derek's outside waiting for Lydia.” She heard Scott say after he and his friends got out from class. He was worried that if Derek thought Lydia was the Kanima he would kill her, and they only had until three o'clock to find a way to protect her.

Wolf got up from the bench and looked around. She started walking towards the side of the school where she saw a black car parked, a dark haired man leaning against it. She kept her distance, stayed close to the school so that she could still keep an ear and feels on Scott, but she was quite sure this was the Derek they had been talking about. He drove a black Camaro. Only baddies drive black Camaros.

She heard Scott saying he would try and talk to Derek and she heard him, or more  _felt_  him, worry for Allison as he was about to leave. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sincerity in his words to the young girl.

A couple of minutes later she could hear Scott exiting the school at the back of the building so she decided to leave the Camaro villain and head around where there were a large sports field.

She could see Scott walking hurriedly across the field meeting up with a notably larger young man who didn't seem all that welcoming.

“I want to talk to Derek” Scott demanded.

“You can talk to me.” the other boy said.

As Wolf closed in, but not too close, she didn't want to interfere unnecessarily, she could hear Scott talk hesitantly about how he really didn't want to fight the much bigger boy. Somehow they still ended up on the ground and Wolf started to feel sceptical regarding her bond's self preservation skills. As they got up Derek was there and Wolf held back a growl.

“I'm not gonna let you kill her.” Scott said.

“Who said  _I_  was gonna do it?” Derek smirked and Scott turned towards the school. He met Wolf's eyes for a brief moment before being tackled to the ground by the other boy. Wolf was about to rush forward but she met Scott's eyes again as he laid on the ground and she could feel he didn't want her near. He didn't trust her, Wolf noted. She didn't like the feeling it left her.

She saw Derek help him back up and she heard them mention if Lydia might be immune. Derek was highly doubtful.

“I can't let her live!” he shouted.

“I was hoping I could convince you,” Scott sighed “but I wasn't counting on it.” then he ran back into the building leaving Derek with a furrow on his brow.

Wolf stayed behind, still closer to the school than the field, eyes on Derek and the other kid. Derek seemed to have noticed her which deepened his furrow some more before he turned and walked off with his friend.

She went back to the front of the school as she tried to keep up with Scott, keeping as close to him as possible while staying outside.

She heard him getting a phone call and followed him as he rushed off on his bike. She didn't know what had brought on the sudden need for speed but she could only guess it had something to do with protecting his friends. She got in to one of the cars in front of the school, a small silver Jaguar, and sped after Scott.

~~~

It had already gotten dark as she pulled up, headlights turned off. She was a couple of houses down from where Scott had sneaked in the back door to a house in a small neighbourhood. She got out of the car and walked silently across the lawn of the neighbouring house. Out on the street she saw the black Camaro and it's owner again. He was accompanied by the big one and a blonde bratty looking girl.

There were some commotion from inside and Wolf decided to take to higher ground. She easily jumped up to the second floor window on the side of the house, opened it, and sneaked in. She heard Allison urging someone, she guessed Lydia, to stay back as there was someone trying to get in downstairs. By the sounds of it someone had already gotten in and was kicking someone else's ass in the living room.

Wolf silently slunk in to one of the rooms with a window overlooking the front and she could see Derek and the blonde talking shortly before the girl walked up to the porch. 'No you don't' Wolf thought, opened the window and jumped nimbly down, landing just in front of the startled girl.

Wolf grabbed the girl's neck pulling her face close as she glowered at her, eyes luminous.

“Run.” she growled as she started seeping fear into the girl's mind. “Run and don't come back here, little one.” she felt the blonde tremble under her touch, knees starting to give in, but Wolf held her up. She wasn't done with her yet. “But don't you run to your master now, little one. Or I will come after you and tear you up.” she finished with a devilish snarl, showing off sharp canines.

The second she let go of her grasp the terrified girl turned and ran, and sure enough didn't even cast a glance at her friends on the street. They on the other hand was fully focused on what had been going on between the two women and the big one gave off a growl intent on coming at Wolf.

“Really?” she simply said turning towards him. “Are you sure you want a taste of what she just got?” The boy still growled, trying to show off his strength but didn't advance. His wolf instincts probably reminded him that some fights you should just stay the frakk out of.

Derek sure wasn't happy but something happened inside the house that made him turn his attention towards the windows. It sounded like some rough struggling and a moment later the door flew open and a body was flung out onto the path up to the house. Scott, Allison and Stiles walked out on to the porch facing Derek.

“I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott.” Derek said, which made Wolf cock an eyebrow.  _Rejected love?_  “You're not an Omega, You're already an Alpha of your own pack.”  _Ah, just werewolf stuff..._ And then he gave off a wide grin, “But you know you can't beat me.”

“I can hold you off until the cops get here.” Scott replied, anger oozing off of him in waves.

“Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem.” Wolf said stepping forward into the porch light which made Derek growl.

“You!” Stiles snapped. “What the hell is she doing here?!” he turned to Scott but at the same moment they all heard a loud hiss from the roof above them. As they hurried out on to the lawn to get a better look they saw a big lizard creature crawl across the roof and jump down to the street, running off.

A moment later a girl came running out from the house.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” she cried out.

“I'm guessing that's Lydia.” Wolf said to no one in particular. “And I'm guessing there will be no more threats on her life now?” this was directed at Derek as she shot him an intimidating look over her shoulder. He simply scowled from under his brows.

“So another guess is that that thing there was the so called Kanima you've been talking about all day?” she said to Scott.

“Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's Jackson.” he answered looking down the street in the direction the creature had vanished. “How did you know about that by the way? And how did you get here?  _What are you doing here_ _?!_ ” That confused look was back, mixed with aggravation.

“I told you I'm here to help,” Wolf tilted her head “and correct me if I'm wrong but you seemed to need it.” she finished with a cocked eyebrow.

“But how did you know?” Scott repeated.

“I heard you getting a call and it sounded rather urgent. Then when you rushed off I borrowed a car” she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder down the street toward where she had left the Jag. “and I followed you. I got in, heard some commotion from downstairs, checked the front, jumped down, changed blondie's mind about joining the fight and then you came out.” She finished it all in one breath. “The rest you know, I guess.” she shrugged her shoulders.

Derek took a couple steps forward, looking a bit irritated. Or probably a lot. Wolf really didn't care.

“Yeah, what  _the hell_  did you do to Erica?” he demanded.

“Want me to show you?” Wolf took a step towards Derek, flashing her eyes which caused Derek to involuntarily step back. He gave off a low growl. He really didn't seem to like her either.

“What's he talking about?” Scott turned to Wolf.

“What the hell are any of you talking about?!” Lydia exclaimed before Wolf could answer.

“Hey, it's okay.” Allison walked over to her friend putting her arms around Lydia's shoulders, comforting her the best she could. “I'm gonna take her home.” she said to Scott who simply nodded.

“Yeah, I guess there isn't much more we can do for now.” he said and squeezed her hand softly as she and Lydia walked past him towards Allison's car.

“I better head off to,” Stiles said. “Unless you want me to stay?” he added giving a meaning look at both Wolf and Derek. Wolf who were looking at Derek who was looking down the street in the direction the Kanima had run off to.

“No, it's fine. Your dad doesn't need to start worry about you. Say hello to him for me!” Scott added as Stiles walked up to the baby blue Jeep.

Wolf observed as Derek told his only still attending friend to retrieve their fallen comrade and get him in the car. They were getting ready to leave but Derek constantly paused to sniff the air now and then. 'Trying to catch the Kanima's scent' she thought. It would prove more than difficult as the Kanima obviously was reptilian and they don't have much of a body odour, and this one wasn't giving off any pheromones either. 'Hard one to track', she thought as Scott addressed her.

“You don't have to stay either.” he said dryly.

He really didn't trust her. Which to Wolf was new. The bond usually came with an instant, instinctual, well,  _bond_ with feelings of trust and affection to accompany it. All this to make it easier for her to do her job, or what one might call it. This time it apparently wasn't going to go as smoothly.

“Good,” she simply replied. “cause I'm planning on going after your little lizard friend before Derek or anyone else finds him and kills him.” Then she gave him a short nod, walking off down the street in the same direction the Kanima went. She didn't look back but she knew Scott was still standing outside, looking at her with that confused look on his face again. She could feel it at the back of her neck.

She huffed with a smile before she shifted into the wolf and took off in a sprint, loosing no more time to catch up with her prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ever fic. Ever. It's nerve racking and exhilarating at the same time! Please feel free to comment if I've made any mistakes regarding anything from the language to the tags. I will soak it up like a hungry mushroom!
> 
> As you might notice it follows the plot of the episode(s). With further chapters there will be more or less freeforming. Some of them will be completely off track from the written series and some will be following the episodes more closely.
> 
> Now, Wolf has been with me for over 10 years and through various universes and I thought that it might be time to actually write some of it down, mostly for my own sake to remember it in another 10 years from now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of sleeping (it's 4:28 here at the moment..) I decided to get back to the compy and post the next part. 
> 
> My head is whirring. 
> 
> Anyhoo, please do read. Please do comment on anything whatsoever.
> 
> Thank you!

Even the wolf had a hard time tracking the big lizard but running down the back streets it caught another familiar scent and decided to follow it instead. Closing in it shifted back to human form and Wolf saw as Derek jumped over a fence in the warehouse district.

He must have caught up with the Kanima before her, and as the thought passed her mind she saw the lizard turn a corner a bit further ahead. She could hear Derek growl as he sped up and ran after it. She leapt with ease over the fence and took up the hunt. She couldn't allow Derek to reach their mark first, and if he did she sure as hell would stop the wolfman from harming the lizard boy. With that in mind she decided to circle around instead of following straight on. Both Derek and the Kanima was fast and she didn't want to tire herself out unnecessarily before any possible fight. Better to take advantage of the surroundings and maybe she could get the upper hand on them both.

She followed at a distance on top of some shipping containers as she saw Derek slow down in a huge open loading bay, apparently loosing sight of the lizard. In an instant the Kanima dropped down from above and Derek turned around rushing at it, claws and fangs out, eyes glowing red. Just as Wolf was about to interfere she felt a tug at the invisible bond. _Damn it!_ 'I thought he was going to stay home!' she thought as she felt Scott close in on their location.

She put her attention back to the fight below her as the Kanima slashed furiously at Derek who shielded himself with a discarded car door. All the while she could feel the presence of Scott. She tried to calculate how much time she had before he would arrive, and what she could do to minimize the risk of him being harmed.

The Kanima was indeed a wondrous sight in battle. It was strong, agile and fierce. When it looked like Derek would get the upper hand it took a huge leap up on one of the arches holding the big brick roof and slashed a wire with it's tail sending sparks flying through the air making the werewolf shield his eyes. Then it jumped down, grabbed the big bad wolf and tossed him like a mitten through the air. Hadn't it actually been a question of life and death for someone Scott cared about it would have been quite entertaining. Though, the part where Derek was thrown around was still funny to watch.

All of a sudden a big SUV screeched to a halt and out jumped a man with a Desert Eagle firing away at the Kanima. 'Oh _hell no_!' Wolf cursed and could do nothing but watch as the creature fell.

She stood frozen for a while trying to think of the best solution.

Jump down, take out the gunslinger and try to heal the lizard? Not exactly sure how her healing would work on such a creature and she didn't know the affiliation of this man. She didn't want to risk hurting someone Scott cared about.

Wait until Scott turns up risking this man to be an enemy instead of an ally, gunning down Scott as well? The thought made her cringe.

All the while she hadn't seen Derek. He had vanished and she was guessing this man standing by the seemingly lifeless lizard was looking for him as well, surveying the area.

Then, in the blink of an eye the Kanima arose, slithering up behind the man who turned and _click,_ out of ammo. 'Such a rookie mistake.' Wolf thought and shook her head. Perhaps she would have to save more than one life tonight.

She saw as the Kanima jump kicked the man in the chest, sending him hurtling through the air smashing against one of the pillars that reached up to the arches under the roof. Wolf expected the Kanima to finish him off but instead it walked over to the SUV where an old man had stepped out of the car, and there they stood and just looked at each other.

Wolf furrowed her brows and looked over to the beaten man by the pillar and he too looked a bit confused and unsure at what he saw. And then there was Scott, tackling the Kanima, putting himself between the creature and the old man and the next thing she knew Scott ran off after the lizard.

'Oh fuck', she thought and started circling around. She didn't want the men to see her. Better to stay unnoticed. One can make so much grander entrances if staying hidden up until the right moment.

~~~

She followed Scott to the corner of a building, still keeping to higher ground. Someone else had apparently been following him as well as Stiles sneaked up on the totally unaware wereboy and almost scared the crap out of him.

'Worlds worst wolf, and he's on my watch. Lucky me.' Wolf thought with a sigh.

“Sorry, sorry!” Stiles sounded a bit frantic. “Did you see where he went?”

“No, I lost him.” Scott answered looking around.

“What? You couldn't catch his scent?” Stiles sounded even more nervous.

“I don't think he has one.” Scott furrowed his brows.

“Alright, any clue where he's going?” Stiles was now weighing from one foot to another as if he really tried his best not to run away in terror.

“To kill someone.” Scott answered giving the other boy an annoyed look.

“Ah! That explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now!” Stiles sneered. As Scott gave him a disparaging look he added swiftly “What, Scott, come on! I'm a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, okay? Sarcasm is my _only_ defence.”

Wolf snickered. She thought she could come to like this Stiles.

She watched them discuss Jackson for a moment and then she saw the lizard boy sneak across the roof of the big building, slithering in through an open window on the second floor, apparently Stiles noticed too and alerted Scott.

“I know who he's after.” Scott said looking over to a crowd of young people waiting in line to get in to what appeared to be a night club.

The boys hurried down the side of the building, searching for a way in.

Wolf jumped down to the street below. 'Jungle' was spelled in swirly neon above the entrance. 'Classy', she thought with a scoff and walked up to the bouncer. She shot him a smile and walked right past him to the noise of disgruntled clubbers still waiting for their chance to get inside.

~~~

The club was filled to the brim with topless sweaty torsos, disco balls, laser lights and cocktails. She could smell the sex and mirth without even taking a sniff. She smirked as she saw Scott and Stiles enter the floor from the back of the building and the looks on their faces were priceless.

“Dude. Everyone in here's a dude.” Scott commented with surprising insight. “I think we're in a gay club.” Wolf could do nothing but huff at what a puppy her bond was.

“Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?” Stiles sneered surrounded by some of the most fabulous queens Wolf had seen in quite some time.

Wolf laughed to herself. Yeah, she could really start liking that boy. His mind moved a bit like hers.

She saw them advancing towards the bar where Stiles tried ordering a couple of beers to no avail. She walked in amongst the crowds on the floor, dancing past some were walking was fruitless, moving with the crowds as she advanced towards the centre of the floor. Trying to filter out all the hormones going on in the bodies around her she picked up on Scott's heartbeat increasing. She looked over to where he was and saw his eyes fixed on the ceiling a bit to the left of her. She looked up and saw the scaly shape of the Kanima moving slowly and agile amidst cables and wires and light rigs.

She saw Scott stalking it from the floor as it traversed the upside down landscape of the ceiling. As she looked over at Scott a puff came from one of the mounted smoke machines and the Kanima was shrouded in white smoke. She looked around and couldn't find it anywhere. _Fuck_.

Then she heard the sound of bodies falling limp to the floor and she tried to hurry through the crowds, constantly reaching out with her senses to Scott, trying to feel where she had him at all times and whether or not he was in any acute danger.

All of a sudden she felt that familiar scent again. Derek. She had tried so hard to block out anything besides Scott that she had missed his presence up until now, and it seemed as if Derek had not only found Scott, but the Kanima as well. She cursed under her breath as she heard Scott call out.

“Jackson! No! Don't!” She heard a slashing sound and then people started panicking, running towards the exits. Wolf hurried in the opposite direction of the crowds and as she came to the centre of the eruption she found six or seven bodies lying on the floor. She didn't stop to check on them as Scott had rushed out the back door, probably in chase of Jackson or Derek. Or both.

She found a trail of dark blood on the ground leading towards the parking lot and she caught up with Scott behind a car, kneeling, holding a naked, blood drenched boy in his arms.

He looked up at her as she came up to him. “You've got to help me.” he pleaded.

“I thought you'd never ask.” she smiled softly and knelt next to him, examining the wound on the blonde boy's throat. “He's already healing.” she said standing back up again. She leaned down, took the battered boy in her arms and lifted him from Scott's. She got a bewildered look from the boy sitting on the ground. “I'm stronger than I look.” she said with a wink.

Stiles had come up to them and they decided that it would be best to take Jackson to the Jeep. Stiles cringed slightly as Wolf laid the blood soaked boy in the back seat. She wrapped the naked boy with a thick blanket that was handed to her and then she backed out of the car.

They heard the sirens of ambulances and cop cars arriving at the club.

“You take him somewhere safe.” she said to Stiles who sat in the driver's seat. “I'll catch up with you wherever you see fit.”

Scott who had been talking to the paramedics, checking on a friend of theirs, Danny, came up to them. “You're not coming with us?” he asked as she stepped back from the car, giving him space to get in next to Stiles.

“As I told Stiles, I'll catch up with you.”

As she shut the door another cop car pulled up just a couple of meters in front of the Jeep. She could hear the boys in the Jeep cursing and talking frantically between each other. She opened the door again. “Do we have a problem?” she asked. “Except for that one.” she nodded at the boy stirring in the back.

“It's my dad.” Stiles gestured to the car with SHERIFF in big letters on the side and the man stepping out of it. “He'll most likely see my car and he'll start asking questions and he'll notice our half dead, _fully_ _naked_ friend in the back and the Kanima will come out to play and _all hell_ will break loose! So yeah. We have a _friggin'_ problem.”

“Can you deal with it?” Wolf sighed and put her hand on her hip, the other still holding the car door.

“Yes! I'll deal with it!” Stiles snapped at her and muttered curses as he got out of the car and walked towards his father.

Jackson stirred some more and groggily tried to sit up but Scott shoved him back down again.

Wolf witnessed the train wreck that was Stiles attempting to deal with his father, a man who grew increasingly annoyed with his son and his bad excuses.

In the back seat Jackson got up again, asking what was going on. Scott was starting to lose it and he shot Wolf a glance with panic rising in his eyes. She guessed he pictured the hell breaking loose that Stiles had mentioned.

She took a step up in the car, reaching in past Scott, leaning over him and took Jackson by the shoulder. “Sorry sweetie, but you have to sleep a little longer.” she whispered as she stole some energy from the boy. She didn't need to take much, just enough to make him fall asleep again and the boy was already quite beaten.

“What did you do?” Scott sounded wary.

She turned her head towards him and their noses almost brushed. She backed out of the car, clearing her throat, putting a strand of deep red hair behind her ear. “Don't worry, I didn't harm him. I simply made him sleep for a little while longer. We can't have him wake up now, can we?” she added with a look over to the cop cars.

They both looked over at Stiles and his father as it seemed like the discussion heated.

“The truth, Stiles!” the sheriff shouted.

Wolf was actually kind of impressed as she listened in on Stiles as he gave his father a close enough version of the truth to be acceptable and she saw the sheriff back down, ease up. Scott gave off a big sigh of relief as he too had listened to what was being said.

Stiles got back in the car and started it up and Wolf nodded to Scott as they drove away.

As she headed in to the alley behind the parking lot she saw the same big SUV from the warehouse quarters, the two men sitting inside. She merged with the shadows, and listened in on their conversation. The older man knew something about the Kanima, something about it following certain rules. She didn't like the way he talked though. Something about him made her think of him having more of a split tongue than the reptile he was talking about. His voice made her shiver and she couldn't figure out why.

She decided it was best to catch up with the boys and she scaled the building next to her. She proceeded to go from roof to roof, running and leaping. The wind going through her long hair, the chill night air exhilarating as she leapt over the streets and alleys below. She could feel the wolf wanted out as well but it wasn't as good as her above ground so she kept the front seat until they got to where the buildings became sparse and a big forest laid out in front of her. Back on the ground she shifted and let the wolf take over.

~~~

The sun had begun to ascend as the wolf closed in on where the boys were. It was in the middle of the woods and the wolf could feel their scents grow stronger. It shifted before it got into view.

“What the heck! Is this the best solution you could come up with?” Wolf exclaimed as she saw the prison transport parked amidst the trees and heard the angry shouts emanating from inside. She walked up to Scott and Stiles where they were standing a bit away from the vehicle.

“We couldn't really take him home, now could we?” Scott defended. “And this was the only safe way we could think of to keep him from hurting anyone.”

“Mostly us...” Stiles mumbled.

“And besides, it's not like we've asked you for your opinion on the matter.” Scott shot her a defiant look. Wolf answered with a huff and turned to Stiles.

“I'm guessing your dad doesn't know anything about you borrowing a prison transport from his precinct?” Wolf gave the boy a cocked eyebrow which was met with an uncertain glance. “So what, are you just going to keep him here indefinitely?” she asked them both.

The boys looked uneasy. They apparently hadn't thought this through. Wolf simply sighed.

“You know what?” she said cocking her head. “I'm going to leave this to you guys.” she started to back away from them, an amused smile tingling at the corner of her mouth. “You seem to have everything under control” at which they could hear a loud banging and Jackson cursing at Stiles from inside the transport, they all cringed a bit. “so I'm just going to step back and let you keep on handling things.” She was about to turn away from them when the two boys burst out simultaneously.

“Hey! You can't be serious! You can't leave us like this!” Scott shouted out.

Wolf looked to the forest floor and shook her head slightly. Her precious bond really couldn't make up his mind about having her around.

“What are we gonna do with him? What if he goes all _Killer Croc_ on our asses?” Stiles' tongue darted in and out of his mouth nervously, 'kind of like a lizard himself', Wolf chuckled to herself.

“Easy now.” She put her hands up trying to calm them and trying not to smile so wide. “You have him chained up in there, right?” Stiles nodded. “Just try to talk to him.” Wolf continued. “Does he even know what's going on?”

At this the two boys looked at each other, Stiles rubbed his hand at the back of his neck and Scott looked somewhat guilty.

“No, I guess he doesn't.” Stiles sighed.

“Then talk to him.” Wolf said then she turned to Scott. “I'll know if you're in trouble. - Trust me.” she added with a raised hand as he was about to open his mouth to question it. He simply nodded.

As she walked away and left the boys to their own mess she shook her head in disbelief at what she had gotten tangled up with. She couldn't help but snicker. 'Gosh, teenagers are more work than aliens and ancient undead put together', she thought as she shifted and let the wolf lead the way back towards town.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf spent the remainder of the day around school, keeping an eye and ear on Scott, who had returned for some classes, and on his friends. For a moment she listened in on Allison as she talked to a familiar voice. The old man from the SUV. It sounded as they knew each other outside school but Wolf really didn't want to linger. The tinge in the old man's voice made her body shiver, and it wasn't pleasant. It was something oily and dark and it felt as if merely listening to the man talk would taint her entire being. She shook off the feeling and decided it was time to put focus back to Scott.

She followed him at a distance to the hospital and stalked him through the corridors as he made his way over to an examination room. She listened in as he talked to his friend from the club and as he left she hid in a crowd of people emerging from the elevator. That's when she saw Mrs. Mccall for the first time. The warmth between mother and son spilt over to Wolf and she almost lost her cover as she was more or less enthralled by the feeling. With a blink she snapped out of it and followed Scott as he left.

~~~

Eventually they were back in the woods again. Wolf had shifted as she followed the boy at a distance, not needing to have him in sight as the wolf could easily follow him with nose, ear and probably some other extra senses that was excluded from her human form.

They had moved the transport to another part of the woods. The wolf listened in as the teens tried to figure out the Kanima, and more so what to do with Jackson as he was still in the back of the transport.

“Know thy enemy.” the wolf heard Allison murmur. As the boys shot the girl a questioning glance she told them it was something her grandfather had said.

The wolf growled silently as it was reminded of the old man but it held on to the new information about him being the young girls relative. Probably wasn't okay to rip out his throat then. It felt a bit disappointed to be honest.

As the kids continued talking about Jackson the wolf shifted back to Wolf and she sent out a tendril from her consciousness towards the boy in the van. She had suspected that he was listening in on what his peers was saying and it was confirmed as she felt small waves of angst, confusion and remorse come from the inside of the vehicle. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, after all he was just a kid and had most likely not asked to become a mindless beast.

'Although he _had_ apparently asked to become a werewolf and sometimes those two aren't all that far related.' she mused while pursing her lips. Then she shook her head. No. The boy still hadn't had this coming to him. She wouldn't believe that.

The sun settled and the woods grew dark. From here most of town was visible, it's lights glowing like a reflection to the stars above. Scott and Allison settled in the girl's car and Wolf gave them their privacy and took a stroll through the woods.

'Humans', she thought. No matter what shape they ended up in they always seemed so – fragile. Still humans had often proven to be her most valued allies with their courage, resilience and loyalty. A frown adorned her face as she thought of the many times humans had also been her worst enemies.

She shook it off as she looked around, her mind had wandered in pace with her steps but apparently not in the same direction. She didn't recognize her surroundings and at first she couldn't tell what had brought her here. Then she felt it. Death. Violent death. And not just one but several, at different points in time, but the two latest was in close proximity to each other and recently.

Perhaps something in her subconscious had led her here for reasons she couldn't comprehend, but frankly she didn't care. She looked up a small slope in the forest and saw a large burnt out house nestled among the trees. She felt a chill through her body that had nothing to do with the cool wind rustling through the trees above. She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on end and she held back the urge to turn around and run. The wolf in her wasn't happy.

Just as she was about to listen to her other half it seemed to have changed it's mind. She caught a whiff in the air and the wolf all of a sudden wasn't so keen on leaving. Wolf narrowed her eyes as she turned back towards the house. There was someone there. Someone she recognized.

Derek.

She could sense him somewhere inside the house. She furrowed her brows. What was he doing here? 'Never mind', she thought. He probably had caught on to her as well and she didn't need him on her trail if she were to catch up with the others again. They didn't want him anywhere near Jackson.

She kept her eyes and mind on the house and it's inhabitant as she backed away. She then turned around, shifted and took off in a sprint. He would have a significantly harder time tracking her in her wolf form.

She got back to the lookout point and was met with distress. The back doors of the transport was flung open and there was no sign of Jackson. Wolf took a sniff in the air but couldn't track him. He must have left as the Kanima.

“Guys, are you okay?” she had shifted back and hurried up to the teens.

“Yeah, sure.” Scott murmured, but his mind was elsewhere.

“What happened?” Wolf kept on. She looked at Stiles and Allison but they wouldn't meet her gaze.

“We weren't paying attention and he must have gotten out.” Scott answered half-heartedly and gestured towards the van.

Wolf looked from Scott to Allison and cursed herself for leaving them alone with a potential killer. Thankfully no one was hurt. Yet.

“What do you need me to do?” she turned to Scott who looked a bit surprised at the sudden position of command.

“We're gonna go to see Stiles' dad at the station. We need to tell him everything. Allison's gonna go talk to her dad.” He sighed and his shoulders slumped momentarily. He looked up at Stiles and gave him a nod. “Let's go. And you,” he turned to Wolf, a mixture of aggravation and hesitation to trust her in his eyes, “try and see if you can't find Jackson before he kills anyone else.”

~~~

It turned out that Jackson somehow had gotten himself not only back to town but also had found his way to the sheriff's office, where Scott and Stiles found him as they went to talk to Mr. Stilinski. Apparently Jackson had told his lawyer father and the sheriff that Scott and Stiles had kidnapped him as some sort of a twisted joke to harass him seeing as he was far more athletic, academical, good looking and over all much more likeable person than the two of them.

Wolf stood outside of the station listening in with lowered head as she heard Mrs. Mccall reprimand her son. There was so much worry and hurt that it could be cut with a knife. Wolf had never had a family as far as she knew but she understood the difficulty that came with having to conceal who you were to those who stood you closest.

She followed the Mccalls home and spent the night on their roof, watching the turning of the heavens above. The morning came and with it a new trip to school. She hadn't talked to Scott since the night before, in the woods, and the way he had looked at her it was quite clear that he didn't feel the need to have her around. She would stay out of his way, keeping to the outskirts of the school premises and make herself scarce. She didn't want to impose herself on him seeing as he still didn't trust her. The thought pricked at her heart but she shook it off. The bond worked in mysterious ways, she knew that already.

~~~

Wolf was keeping to the back of the school as she felt a stir at the bond. Scott was stressing about something, and something bad. It didn't feel like he was in danger but it seemed like someone was according to the boy's emotions. Wolf stood up from the wall she had been leaning on and took a couple of steps towards the entrance. 'I promised the school would be off limits...' she thought as she paced herself. Then she tried feeling in on the others and felt a rush of fright as she came to Allison. 'Oh _fuck_ this.' she thought and rushed in through the double doors.

She found Allison in the boys' locker room, and so had Scott who was just flung across the room by a very angry and barely clad Jackson. She helped Allison to her feet before she turned to the two boys. She hesitated for a while, figuring if she should just let them joust it out or if she should intervene and thereby revealing her presence to Scott who so far had been way to busy to notice her. Then things started flying and cracking and a washbasin got demolished and Wolf thought that maybe this would fall under the Important Enough For Her to Enter the School category.

“Scott!” she shouted, getting the attention of both young men and gave Scott a chance to get back on his feet before Jackson could get at him again. But it only halted them for a brief moment as Jackson took a new grip on Scott and threw him out the door and landed him in the middle of the hallway outside.

Wolf saw Stiles and that bratty blonde, Erica, tug at the two boys to separate them and she was just about to give them a hand when she heard a teacher shouting out at the students. She backed up against the wall next to the door. Might have been a bit complicated to try to explain what an unknown woman who looked like being in her late twenties was doing at a high school, in the boys' locker room nonetheless.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._ The chanting in her head progressed for a while as she tried to figure out a way to sneak out of there unnoticed. The ruckus had drawn quite a crowd and some of them lingered for longer than Wolf thought had been needed for a crashed Zeppelin, rockstar or aircraft alike.

Luckily there wasn't much left of the school day. Soon the clock turned three and school rang out. At least for the main part of the student body. Scott and his pack, extras included, had gotten themselves into a detention, starting three o'clock.

Wolf made her way through the emptied hallways and ended up outside of the library. She turned a corner as Jackson came out of the library not looking well at all as he made his way to the bathroom. A moment later the attending teacher made his way out the door as well.

Wolf listened in on what was going on with Scott and the others, trying to decide whether she should stay or go after the Kanima in human clothing.

“Wolf.” She startled as she heard Scott's whisper. “Wolf, I know you're there.”

“Yeah, I'm here.” she replied, barely audible.

“I thought you said you wouldn't enter the school.” he was irritated, that much was apparent.

“I noticed something was wrong and I came to help Allison. That's all. I'll leave as soon as I'm certain Jackson wont beast out on you, tearing you to pieces. – Any of you.” she added.

There was only silence from the boy, and at first she thought he didn't accept her excuse and wouldn't talk to her but then she huffed. “Did you just nod?” she asked him.

“Eh, yeah.” he answered, somewhat sheepishly.

Wolf facepalmed.

“ _Scott Mccall please report to the principal's office.”_ A woman's voice was heard over the speakers.

A moment later the boy came out from the library and Wolf walked up to him.

“What the heck have you done now? Not enough with detention?” she scolded him.

“I have no idea. I swear.” he added as Wolf shot him a cocked eyebrow. “Can you just keep an eye on them, okay?” he nodded towards the library as he hurried down the hall.

Wolf sighed but did as he asked and sneaked in through the library doors.

The only one who noticed her was Allison, all the others were busy or turned with their backs towards her. Wolf put her finger to her lips and Allison gave a discreet nod as Wolf quietly slunk in among the shelves. Jackson came back in shortly after, looking flustered and not at all well. The teacher also returned but only to grab his belongings and jeering the teens on having a nice evening doing chores in the library before he left again.

All of a sudden it felt as if Scott's heart stopped, and then it started rushing uncontrollably.

 _What the heck?!_ Wolf closed her eyes and listened in on what was going on.

She heard a weird whirring sound and for a moment she thought he was being tortured then the whirring stopped and she could hear Scott.

“No, I'm not having sex with your daughter.” The lie was blatant and Wolf didn't know if she should laugh out loud due to relief and mock or go hide in a corner from the embarrassment she could feel gushing off of the boy.

Shortly after that Scott was back in the library. He met Wolf's eyes where she was sitting on top of a bookcase in the back and it was apparent he knew she had heard. She gave him a huge grin and waved at him. He looked as if he wanted to go up in smoke. He walked over to his friends, doing his best to ignore the redhead, and Allison and Stiles filled him in on what they had found out about Jackson and his past.

Apparently a Kanima was supposed to be a werewolf but had some unresolved issues which brought forth a reptile beast instead of a wolf beast. Wolf got up from her seat and stalked the row of bookcases from one end to the other as she listened to the teens whispering. Now both Stiles and Erica knew she was there, although the latter did her best to try to ignore the dark shadow that moved in the corner of her eye. Wolf guessed she still had some bad feelings about the last time they met. It made her smirk.

Then something grabbed her attention and her face went stern.

“Scott.” Wolf said warningly. “I think there's something going on with Jackson. His heart rate's through the roof.” She jumped down on the floor and walked over to Scott and the others.

Scott looked up from the book he held in his hand and walked over to where Jackson and the other kid, Matt, had been shelving books. Jackson was gone and Matt was on the floor, a cut at the back of his neck. Next thing they knew the Kanima leapt over their heads and sent parts of the ceiling down upon them. It leapt from shelf to shelf and they could hear Erica call out before her body slumped to the floor.

“Fuck!” Wolf growled as she ran over to the boy, Matt, to check on him. Erica would be okay. She was werewolf. This one was merely human.

All of a sudden Jackson, half shifted, stood in front of Scott. Wolf was ready to lunge at the reptile boy but he simply shoved Scott out of the way and then he just stood there. After a moment the half turned Jackson picked up a chalk from the chalkboard and started writing in jerked motions. The message was clear.

STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU

Then with an agile leap the Kanima went out through the window.

Wolf settled back down next to Matt's immobile body. He was still alive, his vitals was steady and the gash on his neck wasn't deep. Then she heard Erica from the other side of the shelves and it sounded as if she was having some kind of a seizure.

“I think she's having a seizure.” Stiles exclaimed, taking the convulsing girl in his arms. “We need to get her to a hospital.”

“J-just Derek. Only to Derek.” Erica objected in between her spasms.

Wolf left Matt to be tended by Allison and walked over to Erica.

“I can help her.” she said to Scott. “But only if you ask me to and only if she lets me.” She didn't even look at the girl on the floor. She didn't care much for the bratty one but still, she was just a kid and if Scott wanted Wolf to help her she would.

“Yes! Yes, help her!” Scott moved to the side so that Wolf would get more room.

“No!” Erica shouted out. “N-no, I d-don't want her n-near me.” she shot Wolf a scared glance.

Wolf looked back to Scott again and simply shrugged. “Not much I can do for her then, is there.” She turned and walked back to Allison and Matt.

“Go. You've got to get her out of here.” Allison urged Scott as Erica's shaking worsened.

“No, I'll stay here with you.” Scott scrambled over to his girl.

“Stiles can't take her on his own, you have to help him. Now go. I'll be fine.” Allison's voice trembled. It was obvious she much rather have him stay with her but she couldn't leave Matt like that and she couldn't have Scott put her before Erica who was in more immediate danger.

“No, this doesn't feel right.” Scott took Allison's head in his hands.

“Stay.” Wolf said. “I'll make sure Erica gets to Derek.” When Scott shot her a hesitant look she added, “Erica will be okay. You take care of your girl and Stiles and I'll take care of this one. She's too out of it to complain about it anyway.” she stated as she looked over her shoulder to where Stiles was sitting with the semi-conscious girl in his arms. Scott nodded and Wolf walked over to Stiles and picked up the shaking girl from his arms. “Come on,” she said to Stiles nodding towards the doors, “you're driving.”

~~~

They arrived at an old rail yard. Stiles opened the steel door for her and Wolf carried the girl down the stairs to the sub-level where Derek was waiting. He didn't look happy as he saw who was carrying his Beta.

With arms crossed over his chest he nodded towards an old subway train car that stood in the centre of the big concrete area.

Wolf carried Erica in to the car and laid her down on the floor. Stiles sat down behind the girl and supported her back as Wolf got up and took a couple of steps back. She had done her part.

“Is she dying?” Stiles asked Derek as the man hunched down next to them.

“She might, I...” Derek's pulse was racing. He didn't seem to know what to do. Wolf cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the man take the girls arm in his hands and brake it with a loud crack.

“You broke her arm?!” Stiles shouted over Erica's screams of pain.

“It'll trigger the healing process.” Derek defended but Wolf heard that he wasn't entirely sure. He doubted himself, and being an Alpha self doubt could be very costly, Wolf mused.

“I still got to get the venom out and this is where it's really gonna hurt.” He gritted his teeth as he dug his claws into the arm of the girl who screamed out even louder.

“Stop!” Wolf demanded. Both Derek and Stiles looked up at her almost as they were both shocked she was still there. “Let me. It will be far less painful for the girl.” Without waiting for Derek's approval she made her way to Erica and crouched down opposite the Alpha. She took the arm he had just sunk his claws into and took a deep breath.

First off she numbed the pain the girl felt from the fracture and the claws and then she started siphoning out the venom from the girl's system. It was a slow process. She couldn't take too much too quickly or she wouldn't be able to neutralize it in her own system and she might feel it's influence herself. At least there was less screaming.

A couple of minutes passed before Wolf finally released her grasp of the girls arm. Erica breathed normally again and her eyelids were heavy as she leaned back on Stiles.

Wolf got up and dusted herself off. She headed out of the car and she could hear Derek trail behind her.

“Thanks.” he said dryly and Wolf stopped and turned around, arms crossed over her chest.

“You do know I didn't do this for you.” she shot him a scornful look. “Hell, I didn't even do it for the girl.”

“I know. You did it for Scott.” His answer made her furrow her brows slightly and he sounded sincere as he continued. “Still I want to thank you, not only for helping her but for stopping me from hurting her more than what was needed.”

Wolf didn't give him any reply but instead called out for Stiles who was still in the car with Erica. He came out and together they headed back up the stairs to the ground floor.

~~~

Wolf and Stiles met up with Scott and Allison outside of the hospital. Matt had been given over to the hospital staff and his parents had been notified.

“I need to see Derek.” Scott said as they walked to the parking lot. “I'm sure that by now he knows it's Jackson and I can't just let him hunt him down. I've got to talk to him.”

Wolf nodded. “I can stay with Allison, make sure that she gets home safe and Stiles can give you a ride to Derek. Will that be okay?” The last part she said turned to Allison who looked over at Scott and as he motioned it would be okay with him the young girl nodded.

“Yeah, sure. That'll be fine.” she answered in a low voice and a trembling smile. Scott walked over and gave her a tender kiss before he hurried over to Stiles' Jeep and Allison and Wolf was left alone.

“So,” Wolf drawled. “do you want me in the car or outside of it?”

~~~

The car ride back to Allison's apartment building had gone better than expected. Allison was okay with Wolf sitting next to her in the car, although Wolf had said she was perfectly fine running alongside it, and they had actually shared a couple of stories and laughs. Wolf had played some of her favourite songs on the car stereo, making Allison absolutely confused seeming as she didn't even have any of those songs in her tune library and as the radio wasn't even on. Wolf just smiled and shrugged her shoulder saying that she could explain it some other time.

As they got to Allison's the girl's phone rang and she had to give a quick goodbye as it was her father calling. Wolf smiled at the girl and told her to take care before she got out of the car and walked off into the shadows.

It was starting to get late so she decided to track down Scott again and found him at the animal shelter where he normally worked after school as an assistant to the vet. She walked in through the back where they held the various cats and dogs that where staying over night or needed shelter. As she sneaked in some of the animals started stirring in their cages but Wolf sent out small waves of calm to ease them back to rest.

She was walking past the silent cages as she heard something from the front and the animals started stirring again. The dogs began to bark and the cats hissed angrily. She did her best to zone them out as she listened at what was happening at the front.

Scott was opening the door for someone, by the sounds of it it was Derek and someone else.

'Not even lapdogs like this guy.' she thought.

Derek asked if Scott's boss would help them with the Kanima and the vet answered that it depended on whether they were set on killing or saving the boy. Derek and Scott didn't quite agree on an answer but Scott got the last word. They were to save him.

Wolf calmed the animals again and continued to listen in on the conversation. She could hear the clatter of jars and the vet speaking and then the man went silent. She furrowed her brow and the next second the door into the examination room opened and she could do nothing but give the vet a crooked smile as he looked at her with a cocked brow.

“And who do we have here?” he asked in a silky voice.

Scott peered over his boss' shoulder. “Wolf! What are you doing here?” His eyes was wide and shot daggers at her.

“I took Allison home safely and now I'm back to checking on you. I'm surprised that you're actually surprised.” she added with a look of incredulity.

“Do you care to tell me who your friend is Scott, and more importantly how she got in to the clinic?” The vet had turned to Scott and though he didn't raise his tone she could hear he meant business. She had a feeling this man wasn't someone you would easily cross.

“She's my... Or I'm her... I don't kno... She's an _acquaintance_.” he finally finished and he said it in a way that made Wolf turn her head and grimace. It had actually hurt. “And how she got in you better ask her. I don't know how she does half the things she do.” With that he gestured in annoyance at Wolf and turned and walked back to the table in the examination room where Derek and the other boy was standing.

Wolf was yet again under the scrutinizing eyes of the vet and she shrugged with a sigh. Not much more to it than tell him what he wanted to know.

“I'm Wolf. I'm bound to Scott and I got in by opening the door.” When she mention the bond the vet furrowed his brows slightly.

“And what did you do to the animals?” he asked looking around at the calm animals, apparently not caring to ask how she had gotten past the lock on the aforementioned door.

“I sent out a wave of calming energy to sooth them as they seemed to be a bit agitated by your visitors.” she answered matter-of-factly, following the man with her eyes as he went around the room checking the cages. “Can't say I blame them.” she added under her breath, knowing full well Derek and his friend would hear her.

The veterinarian looked at Wolf as if she had just pulled a unicorn out of her ass. “Who _are_ you?”

“Now, you see, what I think you _meant_ to say was 'what' not 'who'. And no. I can't answer that.” she said and walked in to the examination room where the others were waiting.

The vet followed her after making sure all the animals were fine. Now they all stood around the stainless steel table; Scott, curly boy and Derek on one side and the vet on the other. Wolf stood at the end of the table so that she could keep an easy eye on all of them.

Derek leaned forward just enough to be able to shoot Scott an angry look and clenched his jaws. “Does she really need to be here?”

Scott sighed in frustration. “I guess so! She's here isn't she? So yeah, but if you want to try to get her to leave, be my guest!”

 _Ouch._ 'He must really hate having me around.' Wolf thought.

But that was just it. She had never felt any spite or hate or any other negative feelings from the boy. There were mostly jumbled up emotions of frustration and confusion when she was around. She guessed that he had no idea why he had been stuck with her and he didn't know what to to with it. She didn't blame him, but it still hurt like hell in that place in her heart where the bond was fixed.

“So you're that Wolf woman Derek's been talking about?” the curly haired boy said with a crooked smile. Wolf recognized him as being the boy that had been thrown on the walkway outside Scott's house the other night.

Wolf tilted her head looking over at Derek who looked at Curly like he wanted to rip his head off.

“Really?” she said, mostly in the direction of Derek who fixed his stare on the table and looked like he would pulverize his own teeth as bad as he clenched his jaws. “Well, I guess I am. And who are you?”

“Isaac. I'm on the lacrosse team with Scott.” Wolf couldn't help but huff a smile. The boy had presented himself as if there hadn't just been a conversation about taking out a cryptozoological lizard creature and as if three of the attendants weren't werewolves.

“And I'm Dr. Deaton. Now, if we could get back to the topic.” the veterinarian interrupted sounding a bit impatient. “Since we're talking about two different killers, one master and one puppet, and the one affects the other, then there might be a way to catch them both at the same time.”

As he spoke Deaton poured a black powder around a talisman lying on the table.

“So,” Wolf spoke up looking from the talisman to Scott. “what do you need me to do?”

~~~

The next morning Wolf followed Scott as he rode with Stiles to school, at a distance of course since her dear bond was still reluctant to have her around unless necessary.

She had found a pretty nice, back alley kind of way to school so that she could let the wolf run without scaring the crap out of any morning joggers or old ladies and it resulted in her getting to the parking lot about five minutes before the boys every morning.

She was sitting on a bench next to the building, facing the parking lot, as the blue Jeep pulled up a couple of spaces down from her. Scott spotted her immediately and this morning she was graced with a short nod from the boy as he got out of the car. 'Progress.' she thought and smiled inwardly.

She watched the boys talk briefly to Matt and couldn't hold back a snicker as she saw Stiles' display of frustration as he lectured the poor Matt on the relativity of importance. As the boys walked past her in to school she shot Stiles a smile which was met by a grimace. Same as the previous days. Not much progress there.

As the school rang in she moved to the back of the building. She heard there were going to be morning practice for the lacrosse team and she didn't want to miss a chance to keep an actual eye on Scott and not only ears and feels. She kept to the edge of the adjacent woods as she watched the teens run around throwing balls and tackling each other. She liked the coach, despite all his shouting and name calling. He just felt – nice.

After practice she made her way back to the school building and listened in on the boys' locker room. Stiles and Scott still tried to get tickets for the rave. She _had_ told them she could easily fix it for them but they insisted on doing it their way, and their way was apparently having Isaac roughing up some team mates into giving them their hard earned tickets. 'Well, it worked.' she thought, silently hoping the roughed up guys were actual bad guys and bullies and deserved the bruises.

~~~

“The powder is made out of mountain ash, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural.” Dr. Deaton was instructing Scott and Stiles on their tasks for the evening.

“Praeternatural.” Wolf cut in. As the vet looked up at her in mild exasperation (meaning he was probably ready to throw a chair at her) she continued, “It's actually praeternatural, not supernatural.” Deaton's eyes darkened. “But you know, whatever, if you want to say supernatural that's your prerogative.” She held up her hands and stepped back a couple of steps to lean on the counter behind her.

The vet gave her a long, sharp look before he turned to the boys to continue. “As I was saying, it works as a defence. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble. Why it doesn't work on _some_ ” with this he glanced at Wolf to his left “I don't know. Yet. I'll have to look into that.”

Wolf had a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She liked this Deaton. He certainly had that spark he was just telling Stiles about, but in Deaton it was more of a flame that could probably reach roaring heights if needed. She felt safe in having Scott turn to this man for help. Now if she could only have the boy trust her with a fraction of what he trusted his boss with she would be quite content for the time being.

~~~

As the evening came Wolf made her way out to the warehouse district and the big building where the party was being held. Again she kept to the roof tops and jumped down from the top of the building next to the Jeep as Stiles and Scott got out of the car.

“ _Oh_ my _god_!” Stiles shouted out and put his hand up to his chest as if to keep it from bursting out of his ribcage. “Does she _have_ to do that?!” he turned to Scott who had a badly hidden grin on his face at his friends expense.

“Nice to see you too, Stiles.” Wolf smiled at the boy who yet again answered it with a grimace which only made her snort in amusement. She looked over the boys' shoulders at the assembling crowds of young people walking in through the metal door to the party. “It looks like there will be quite the crowd tonight.” she said in a much graver tone. “Let's just hope everything goes according to plan. There are a lot of possible casualties around.”

“Yeah, well, everyone knows what to do, so let's just..” Scott trailed off. “Let's just stick to the plan and everything will be fine.” he finished. Wolf could hear it was more of a reassurance for himself than anything else.

Wolf left the boys to unload the ashwood from the car as she walked up the small ramp to the door, watching the partygoers walking up some stairs to the upper floor where she heard music pump out from large speakers. Then Scott ran past her, cursing under his breath and Wolf, with a quick glance back at Stiles who simply shrugged his shoulders, took after him in to the awaiting party.

She followed her bond upstairs into a large open area with flickering lights and a sea of dancing bodies. As the full moon was around the corner the smell of their sweat was rather intoxicating but she shook it off. She didn't have time for the heat right now.

She found Scott by a wall to the side and found his distraction as well. Allison had showed up with that boy, Matt. The girl saw him and walked over. She told him that her father and Gerard, the old man, was coming there to take down Jackson. Scott was upset. Wolf could feel him trembling inside as the girl pleaded with him to understand that she hadn't had any choice but to tell her father about Jackson and the party. He rushed from her side as Allison called out to him, trying to make everything right again but he simply told her to stay out of the way. Wolf could feel the girl's hurt, it was all around her like a heavy cloak.

~~~

Wolf headed out. If the Argents were on their way she'd rather have the meet and greet outside, away from any bystanders. She found the hunters in the alley outside the club and they weren't alone. Derek and the big kid, as she had found out was called Boyd, was also there.

“Derek, back off.” Mr. Argent threatened.

“Back off? That's really all you've got?” Derek mocked with raised eyebrows. Wolf rolled her eyes at all the symbolical chest pounding. “I've got to be honest Chris, I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter.”

Mr. Argent replied with a sneering smile. “Okay then. How about, didn't anyone tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?” The men standing behind him cocked their weapons.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Wolf walked out of the shadows, making the hunters startle and the werewolves growl. “Now, I could say something like why bring guns to a fight you can't win, but then again I'm more of a doer than a talker.” She took a stance with her back to the werewolves flashing a crooked smile at Argent and his pack of hunters. “You don't know who I am, therefore I will give you and your men a chance to walk away. Believe me, it's a rare opportunity that you'd do best to take.”

“You're right,” Mr. Argent said, caution in his voice. “I don't know who you are and therefore _I_ will give _you_ a chance to step aside. This doesn't have to be your fight.”

Wolf's smile widened and she gave off a low huff. “Suit yourself.” she said with a shrug of her shoulder as she turned around to face Derek. “Get down.” she growled at him and his Beta and in the same moment the hunters opened fire.

Wolf turned back to the hunters and there was a blueish flash in the air in front of her as the bullets stopped in the air a couple of inches away from her body. Discovering that their firepower didn't seem to have any effect on the woman in front of them, the hunters held their fire for a brief moment but it was enough for Wolf to rush forward and take out one of them before the others had caught on and resumed firing. She flurried away behind a corner, regaining some energy. The shield was far too draining to be used for any longer periods of time, especially under heavy fire and especially since she didn't feel like stealing energy from any of the others around.

Derek and Boyd had taken shelter behind a dumpster but as the hunters had scattered a bit and some of them was reloading the werewolves took their chance and advanced. Boyd took two of them on and knocked them out with ease. Derek went for another, doing some acrobatics before kicking the hunter to the ground.

“Hmpf, show-off.” Wolf scoffed making Derek turn his head towards her, unfortunately leaving him open to an attack from two hunters wielding tasers. Wolf reached out with her hand and flicked it back in the air, making the electrodes rip out from the Alphas body and fall to the ground. Derek charged at his attackers and took them out by knocking their heads together.

'I thought people only did that in movies.' she thought with raised brows. Next thing she knew she felt a hard tug at the bond which made her turn around, facing away from the fight. A second later she felt something metallic being pressed to the back of her head and she heard a gun cock.

“Never turn your back on the enemy, anyone ever told you that?” She heard Mr. Argent's voice from behind her, filled with scorn and the taste of victory. “I doubt that little light trick will work in this close proximity.”

Wolf froze up and raised her hands carefully. “Don't.” She could feel the tug intensifying and every fibre of her being wanted to run to wherever Scott was, to keep him safe. “Let me leave now, and I will not bother you again, hunter.” she said in a low voice.

“Now, why would I do that?” he said through gritted teeth. Wolf could see Derek and Boyd move out of the corner of her eye. Boyd seemed to have been shot multiple times and Derek had pulled him to the side.

“Because that way you might die in peace instead of agony.” Wolf answered. That last part wasn't more than a growl and her eyes flashed green, unseen by Argent but Derek saw it and he stiffened.

“Scott.” Wolf murmured and shot Derek a piercing glance from under her brows, hoping he would understand.

Derek ordered Boyd to get back to the car. There was no way the younger man would be able to fight much longer with that much wolfsbane coursing through his system. Then he got out from his cover and faced Argent.

“Do you think you can handle us both?” he said with a glower. “It seems as your hunters have been more or less put out of commission.” He shot a look at the men on the ground.

“We really don't have to fight any more.” Wolf tried reasoning with the man behind her again. “But if you force me, I will.” she turned slowly to look at Argent, her eyes aglow. Derek walked up behind her, his eyes burning red.

Mr. Argent looked from her to Derek, back to her again and he lowered his gun. “This isn't over.” he said with a stern face.

“You'd better pray it is.” Wolf warned as she turned to walk away.

~~~

Wolf and Derek hurried to the entrance of the building where they met Stiles who just came out of the door. He told them that they had lost Jackson somewhere inside.

As Isaac and Erica came out shortly after it was evident that the mountain ash put around the building did it's job as neither of the werewolves could cross it. The two Betas looked worriedly at their Alpha.

Wolf didn't have time to wait for anyone as she quickly leapt over the line on the ground, making sure not to disrupt it and she ran inside. She could hear Derek behind her bickering with Stiles over breaking the seal. She couldn't care less. Whatever was threatening Scott she could deal with herself.

She ran through the building. She could feel Scott from somewhere at the back. She found a small door leading in to an empty storage room and she flung the door open, finding Scott lying on the floor gasping for air. Right behind her Derek came running in and immediately got a knife in his back from a woman who had been lurking in the shadows. He fought her off and she ran out the door. Wolf didn't have time to neither care or think about who the woman was as she needed to get Scott out of there. She could feel the smell of wolfsbane heavy in the air and she saw it starting to affect Derek as well.

She lifted Scott up on her shoulder and grabbed Derek with her other arm, supporting him on her other shoulder as they got out of the toxic room.

Outside Wolf sniffed the air, something lingered, a scent. As she saw Derek was feeling stronger she gave Scott over to him. “Get him to safety.” she ordered the man. “There's something I need to take care of.” and then she walked off in the opposite direction.

She stalked the scent to to the back of the building where she found the woman in the arms of her mate, Mr. Argent. He was sitting on the ground holding her to his chest. Wolf walked up to them slowly. She could feel the smell of blood from the woman. She had been bitten by Derek in the commotion in the storage room and she would either transform or die. All the hate Wolf felt for that woman due to what she had done to Scott flowed over into a dark smile.

“What do you want?” Argent snapped at her, sorrow and distress tinged his voice.

Wolf tilted her head softly looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms. “I just came to tell you that I can cure her.”

Mr. Argent gave her a startled look. His nostrils flared and his brow furrowed. “What do you mean you can cure her? There is no cure for the bite. She either dies or she..” His voice broke off and he lowered his head to press his lips to his wife's forehead.

“Or she turns.” Wolf finished for him. “I guess that's a particularly bad thing if you belong to a family of hunters. What will you do to her? Shun her? _Kill_ her?” As she felt the twitch in the man's heart she knew it was the latter. She huffed with a tug at her lips. “Just know, that I could have saved her.” She walked closer to the two on the ground and crouched down next to them. “I could heal her wound and rid her body of the werewolf venom, she would have no trace of it left. The two of you could go on living long and happy lives together,” her voice went from soft and musing to hard and dark as she continued, her eyes luminous green. “but you wont. And it's all on her.” Wolf stood back up and let go off a quiet snarl as she looked at the woman on the ground. The wolf within her wanted to rip the Argent woman to pieces.

Argent looked up at her, tears in his eyes. “Why? Why are you doing this? I let you go, now please, if you really can then save her.” he pleaded.

“Your dear mate here was about to kill someone most precious to me, and in the most despicable way. I will gladly see her perish.” She turned to walk away but stopped a couple of steps away. “Be sure to give her my regards when she awakes.” Then she paused, another tug to the corner of her lips. “That is _if_ she wakes up again.” she shot him a glance over her shoulder. “Now, which one would you prefer, hunter?” She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away leaving the man alone with his sundered heart and cursed lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Should sleep now.
> 
> And no. One should not cross Wolf. Mess with anyone she cares about and you will suffer. Especially if it's her bond, then you're most likely dead or about to be.
> 
> But thanks to whom ever reads this and please leave comments if there's anything good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

She caught up with Scott at Derek's hideout. She could hear them talking as she walked down the stairs. She was happy to feel Scott had made an almost full recovery. She felt her heart ease as she heard his voice even though the boy sounded weary.

“Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it.” She heard Scott sigh from within the subway car.

“I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault.” Derek replied.

“You know, it feels like you constantly forget that you have a super powered wonderwolf at your disposal.” Wolf smiled as she got down the stairs. Scott came out the car and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “I was talking about me.” she grumbled, somewhat offended that the boy didn't even seem to make the connection.

Scott raised his brows and just looked at her. Wolf rolled her eyes at him an sighed. “What do you need help with.” Her bond seemed really reluctant to ask for it so she had to remind herself to put it out there for him. Every. Damn. Time.

“Jackson.” he answered simply.

Wolf shrugged. “I'll track him down when he's _he_ and I'll take him out.”

“That might not be so easy.” Derek countered as he too stepped out of the car. ”Isaac emptied an entire bottle of ketamine in the guy's neck and it didn't help much.”

“Yeah, well I have something that might be a bit more effective.” she raised her hand and waved her fingers demonstratively.

Derek simply raised his brows in question and turned to Scott who shrugged.

“It might work,” the boy said. “but it'll probably be insanely hard to even get close to him long enough for you to drain him.” at which Derek shot the boy a _wtf?_ look and mouthed 'drain?!' but Scott ignored him. “Even when he was dosed and seemingly under he could still fend off Isaac.”

“It might be our only chance. And if they're really connected maybe it might take out his master as well.” Wolf had moved a little closer, taking her chance to give the boy a check up using her extra senses. He really seemed to be recovering fine.

Scott looked over to Derek who stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest and still looking a bit bewildered. Derek answered the boy's silent question with a shrug and Scott nodded. “I guess it's worth a try.” he sighed.

~~~

“Go ahead, I'll catch up with you.” Wolf told Scott as they were about to leave. The boy barely shot her a look before he walked up the stairs to the entrance floor. Wolf turned to Derek who, she had figured, must have had that scowl permanently affixed to his face.

“Why do I have the distinct feeling that you never mentioned to Scott that I was there as we got him out of the wolfsbane room?” She gave him a scrutinizing look, her hands tucked in the back pockets of her black, slim jeans.

“It never came up.” Derek shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't completely sincere either.

“And you just so happened to get to play the sole hero.” Wolf said with her head tilted to one side. “How convenient for someone trying to get Scott over to his team.”

“I'm not trying to get Scott anywhere.” Derek countered, turning around to go back in to the subway car.

“Whatever your agenda is, Derek, don't get in the way between Scott and I.” Wolf said to his back. “I'm bound to him no matter what any of us feel about it and for some reason he keeps shutting me out. If he could just start trusting me I could help him so much more.” Derek had shifted around halfway, turning his head towards her but fixed his eyes on the ground between them. “Just,” she was tired and almost close to pleading with him. “don't make this harder for me than it has to be.” With that she turned and left, hoping Scott was still somewhere nearby.

~~~

“I wont be able to come with you to Lydia's birthday party.” Wolf said as she caught up with Scott outside the railway depot.

“But that's probably our best shot at getting close to Jackson.” Scott stopped in his tracks looking not at all happy.

Wolf sighed and bit her lower lip, not feeling quite comfortable with the topic. “It's just..” she hesitated. “It'll be the full moon during the party and that is a really bad time for me to be around people. Especially drunken, hormonal, jacked up libido people.” She added under her breath, making a grimace. That had sounded much better in her head.

“What do you mean? You think it's easy for me to be around people during the full moon? I'm a werewolf for christ's sake!” he blurted out. “Do you know how long it took for me before I dared to even leave my room during the full moon? I could rip people's heads off with my bare hands!” he said as he demonstratively held them up.

“Yeah..” she drawled. “Ripping people to pieces isn't my biggest concern.” She noted that either the boy hadn't noticed her comment about libidos or he didn't know what it was. “But I'll be around, you know. In the vicinity. So I'll feel if there's any trouble and then I'll...” she trailed off.

“Then you'll what? Listen in as the Kanima rips a whole party to pieces?” he looked at her angrily.

“If anything happens I'll be there. Just for once, try to trust me, okay?” She tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her. “And I mean _really_ trust me.” she said before she walked off to scale a nearby building, keeping to her preferred roof tops.

~~~

The night of the party came and with it the full effect of the full moon.

Wolf didn't only feel it when it was visible in the sky though, she felt it during the day as well and was also affected by it two days before and for two days after the peak of the moon. She was basically in heat five days a month, with increasing difficulty to keep it in control as the moon grew.

But on the bright side it meant she could sleep. It was the only time she could let herself drift out of consciousness without having to worry about whether her mind would take the opportunity and drag her off somewhere else. She had figured that her body's physical urges during the full moon overruled her wandering mind and kept her tethered to the world she was currently in. Those basic instincts found it more beneficial to stay in a place where there had been proven to exist possible mates than to leave for somewhere unknown.

Sleep was more than welcome at the moment, she didn't know how long it had been since she last slept. Keeping things in chronological order is a bit difficult when one traverses multiple worlds and universes. Heck, she couldn't even tell how old she was. By the looks of it she was somewhere between 25 and 30, but she couldn't remember ever being, or looking, younger than she was now. She had no memory of a childhood or a birthplace. No memory of home.

There was a time when she had held on to the thought of Home and if she could only find it she wouldn't have to travel any more. She would be able to go to sleep without the full moon watching over her, and she would wake up in the same place again. She wouldn't have to be bound to any one. The friends she made would be hers to choose and she wouldn't have to leave them if not by her own choice. It was what had kept her going.

Not now though. Too many worlds to come and go along with anyone she had ever gotten close to. She had come to terms with the idea that she only existed for her bond and the battle, whatever form it might take. She was a warrior or a weapon, an ally or a foe and it had become the only life she knew.

~~~

She had climbed a tall tree close to the Lydia girl's house. It was as good a place as any to keep an eye on things. It was close enough to detect if there would be any trouble and far enough for her not to be affected by the people attending the house. Behind her the forest stretched out for a good bit and there were no other distractions.

She was sitting on a large branch, leaning her back against the raspy trunk. The party hadn't really started yet so she took the opportunity to close her eyes and drift off. It was not so much real sleep as stand by mode, but it would have to do for the time being.

She must have been dozing for almost an hour when she jerked up. At first she thought she had been about to fall off the branch but then she felt there was something very off with the party and she reached out to Scott who felt odd, to say the least. At first she thought he was drunk but there was something else. She closed her eyes and she saw it as a purple mist around his mind. She had no idea what it was but she was sure it wasn't good. She would have to go down there. _Fuck._

She jumped down, landing quietly at the base of the tree. The soft forest floor muffled the sound of her black boots as she walked towards the house. She entered through a steel gate to the backyard which had a pool at it's centre. There were people everywhere. And not just teens. Wolf was surprised to see that some of the queens from Jungle was there as well. It was quite a crowd. And almost everyone was bat shit drunk. Or whatever they were. They were surely tripping on something, be it alcohol or otherwise. She didn't dare to linger to find out. She could feel the sex and want oozing off of some of them and she hurried onwards into the house were she felt she would find Scott.

She found him at the foot of the stairs to the upper floor. Or rather, he found her.

As she had made her way in to the house she had accidentally bumped into one after the other, each time being dozed with the emotions of the one she touched. And most of those emotions was based on desire. There were some really horny teenagers at this party. She had reached the stairs but couldn't get any further. She had had to stop as she clenched her jaws and tried her best not to be overwhelmed. Her biggest problem at the moment was that if she were to lose control the heat would gush out from her like the shock wave of a nuclear bomb and it would affect everyone in the vicinity. It wouldn't end well. So she froze. Her fists clenched so hard her knuckles went white and blood started dripping from between her fingers as she had buried her claws in the palms of her hands. Pain, she had found, was the only effective counter agent against the heat's more primal urges.

“Wolf!” she heard Scott call out to her as he came down the stairs. “Wolf there's something weird going on. Jackson's here and we have to find Lydia. Have you seen Stiles? Wolf? Hey, Wolf!” he grabbed her by the shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

She looked up at him, taking a step back, fists and jaws still clenched and breathing through her nose in hard, deep breaths.

“Wolf, are you okay?” He took her hand in his as he saw the blood, turning her palm up to open her fists but she quickly pulled back from him.

“Don't.” she uttered through gritted teeth. He gave her a worrisome look but drew back his hands.

“Have you seen Stiles or Allison?” he asked as he looked around. “Or Lydia? There's something not right here.”

Wolf shook her head. “No. I felt something was wrong and I came straight to you.” She decided not to take any more deep breaths through her nose. Scott stood only an arm's length away and he smelled far too good to be healthy. She tried not to look at him either. He suddenly seemed taller and stronger and she could see that tempting line made by the sternal branch in his neck and... _No! No, no, no._

She took a step back and followed Scott with a good enough safety distance as he walked out to the backyard. They found Stiles and dipped him in the pool to try to sober him up. He too had that weird purple mist around his mind, Wolf noted.

As they looked around they quickly came to the conclusion that just about everyone was heavily intoxicated with whatever had affected both Stiles and Scott.

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asked as he saw Wolf's stern expression and bloody hands. She gave him a short nod.

“But if everyone's okay and there's no sign of Jackson any longer I think I'd better leave.” she said turning to Scott who gave her another troubled look.

People started jumping in the pool next to them and they backed up towards the wall. Then someone shouted out for help.

“No! I can't swim! I can't swim!” Wolf vaguely recognized the voice and as Matt was pulled out of the water by Jackson, Scott, Stiles and Wolf could do nothing but linger with their eyes as the realization dawned on them.

Next thing they knew there were police sirens blaring through the night air and people started to scatter like cockroaches when the lights come on. Wolf left with the boys through the back gate and circled round to the street in front of the house. There they saw Matt again, this time it wasn't Jackson by his side but the Kanima and in a blink of an eye they were both gone.

~~~

She followed the boys back to Stiles' house. They had to somehow convince Mr. Stilinski that Matt was the one the police wanted. She sat on the roof above Stiles' window and listened in as Scott and Stiles did their best to make the sheriff believe that Matt had framed their teacher and that he _really_ hated the swimteam. For one reason or an other. _“Our swimteam suck!”_

If it had only been that easy.

She tailed them to the station where she had to sneak in through the back door not to be noticed. It was easy enough to bypass the alarm and the lock. All she had to to was touch the electronic lock and she was in. Sometimes being whatever the heck she was had it's benefits.

Luckily it was two in the morning and the station was barely staffed. There was an empty interrogation room next to Stilinski's office (or rather former office since she found out he had been laid off) where she hid and listened to what was being said on the other side of the wall. Scott called his mum to get her over to make a positive identification of Matt and Stiles went out to the front desk to tell the officer working to let Mrs. Mccall in as soon as she got there.

She leaned against the wall, tilting her head back. She felt she could finally relax from what had been going on at the party. Although as she eased up her senses she could feel something was very, very wrong. She could feel the smell of blood and she heard Stiles heartbeat pounding frantically. She was about to rush out the door when she heard footsteps approaching. She reached out and felt the familiar presence of Stiles but there was someone else with him. Matt. _Fuck._ Who had a gun. _Fuckfuck._ And apparently was holding the three on the other side of the wall at gunpoint. _Oh fuckfucketifuckfuck._

Wolf stalked them through the corridors as Matt took them to the holding cells where the sheriff was cuffed to a tethering point. She found three dead officers in one of the corridors, proof that Matt apparently hadn't come on his own. The Kanima was somewhere around as well.

Wolf heard the boys go back to the sheriff's office and it sounded as if they had turned on the shredder. At the sound of a car pulling up outside of the station, Wolf went in to an office facing the front and tried to see who it was. All she saw was the black Camaro, it's driver had already gone inside. She heard Scott open the inner door to the station and Derek's body fall to the floor. The Kanima must've gotten to him just as he got through the door.

Wolf did her best to stay hidden. She lowered her heartbeat, stilled her breathing and then focused her mind on Scott hoping that maybe he could feel her if she tried hard enough. She wanted so bad to run out and keep him safe but between an armed, psychotic teenaged boy and the Kanima it was best to lay low until she was sure she could take them out without risking any of the others.

She heard Mrs. Mccall come in through the door to the station and then there was a gunshot and Wolf felt a stab to her gut. _Scott!_ Matt had shot him and she could hear Mrs. Mccall cry out and Mr. Stilinski shouting from the holding cells. Wolf's claws was out and she had to clench her teeth hard not to run out and rip Matt's heart out through his chest. As far as she knew the boy still had both Scott and Mrs. Mccall at gunpoint and she couldn't risk provoking another shot.

Scott would heal, he would be fine. She kept on reminding herself that. It had only been an ordinary bullet and he had been shot in the abdomen. He would be alright. She loosened her jaw a bit but still had her claws out. That son of a bitch would get to feel them later.

Matt took Mrs. Mccall and locked her in one of the holding cells. She pleaded with him to let her tend to her son's wound but it only aggravated Matt further. Wolf took the opportunity to sneak out of the office she was in and get a better look at where Matt and Jackson where.

Jackson was keeping an eye on Stiles and Derek who were both lying on the floor by the inner offices and Matt was talking to Scott in the open plan office, telling him about how he apparently drowned and how Jackson was now carrying out his revenge.

Then the lights went out. The yellow emergency lights was turned on alongside a high pitched alarm sounding through the corridors. Wolf heard gunfire, automatic weapons, and the shattering of glass as multiple windows was shot through.

Wolf growled under her breath. The hunters.

“Scott!” she talked low, knowing the boy would hear her and didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm healing.” Wolf eased up a bit when she heard his voice. “I've got Stiles to safety, he's in one of the interrogation rooms. I'm gonna go and see if I can get to the others.”

“Okay. The hunters are here. Stay safe.” she finished it quickly as she went in the opposite direction to where she could feel Scott was and instead went towards the sound of gunfire hoping she would find the Kanima.

~~~

Wolf did find the Kanima and stalked it to the garage. She could hear a brief struggle and as she walked up it almost felt like déjà vu. Argent was on the ground holding Allison. The girl was unharmed except a slash from the Kanima at the back of her neck rendering her paralysed.

Argent looked up at her with scorn in his eyes. Wolf knelt down next to them and in one swift motion the seasoned hunter pulled out a knife and pressed it against her bare throat.

Wolf who had had her eyes on the girl didn't startle but looked up at him from under her heavy bangs. “There's no need for that.” she said in a low voice. “The Kanima is still nearby and I don't wish to fight you both. As a matter of fact I want you and your daughter out of here as quickly as possible.” Argent didn't lower his blade but she could see she had his attention. “I'm going to rid her of the poison, making it easier for you both to get out of here.”

“Why would you help us?” Argent demanded through gritted teeth. “You stood by and watched as her mother...” He didn't continue due to his daughter listening to every word. He didn't want to put her through unnecessary pain.

“And you know why I did what I did. Does your daughter?” Wolf looked down at Allison who had fright and confusion in her eyes. “I'm not interested in orphaning your daughter and I know what she means to Scott, I will not let her come to harm. Now lower your steel and maybe we can come to an agreement.”

“And what would that be?” he asked, still pressing the knife to her throat. Wolf could feel the blade was sharp. She tilted her head making the light skin move under the edge leaving a trace of blood where the knife had slit the surface. Argent furrowed his brows and looked notably unsettled as he drew back his blade a little.

“You take your daughter and walk straight out of here. No detours and no lingering. Take your girl and go home.” As she spoke the skin on her neck healed and all that was left was the trace of drying blood. “Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I have enough of people to keep safe in this station already without having to think of the two of you.”

“But why would you..” Argent started to question but Wolf put her fingers to his lips, urging him to be quiet. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows.

“It's coming back.” she whispered. She put her hand at the back of Allison's neck and drained the toxin from the girl. There was no time to take it slow as it had been before, and Wolf could feel a numbness spread through her fingers. She shook it off and with an intent look at Argent she urged him to hurry the frakk out as she heard the Kanima approaching.

Argent supported Allison on his shoulder as they made their way across the garage floor. Then the Kanima was right next to them, on top of a shelf, ready to pounce at the man and his daughter.

“Hey! Sir Hiss! Over here!” Wolf shouted out and threw a huge wrench at the Kanima's head making it turn around with a loud snarl. She saw as the Argents hurried out the door as soon as the beast's attention had turned from them to her.

The Kanima took a huge leap at her but she dodged and attacked it from the side, her claws out and eyes luminous. The slashes she made at it, no matter how ferocious, didn't slow it down much and she could feel the toxin got harder and harder to fend off with every cut she got from the lizard. She tried her best to get a good grip of it to drain it but it was like trying to hold on to an angry kitten. Damn near impossible.

She motioned with her hand and made a heavy metal desk hurtle through the air at the Kanima pinning the beast to the wall as she herself jumped out of the way. She got on to the desk and started slashing at the Kanima's throat with hard and fast strokes. And for a moment it seemed to weaken it but as she was just about to reach out to seep it's energy it shoved her and the desk to the other side of the room, throwing her to the floor.

Now it was on top of her, ripping and slashing anywhere it could reach as Wolf did her best to fend it off. Then she heard a loud gunshot followed by another two and the Kanima backed off running out through one of the exits leading in to the rest of the station.

Wolf heaved herself up on her elbows and edged over to the wall where she propped herself up, not knowing if it was friend or foe that held the gun. She tried to get up to her feet but the venom coursing through her along with the heavy bleeding made her nearly immobile. She heard footsteps approaching and she got ready to fight with what she had left. She produced her claws and looked up in a defiant snarl when she saw Argent crouch down next to her and she settled down enough to draw back her claws.

“I thought I told you to get your daughter out of here.” she murmured, barely enough strength left to move her lips.

“I did.” he answered as he looked her over, she was a mess of blood and ripped clothing. Her light skin, stained dark red, showed through the big tears in the black tank top. “I got her out and she's safe. One less for you to worry about.” He actually gave her a hint of a smile and Wolf thought that it might have been the heat talking but she could definitely get used to that.

“Then why are you still here?” She tried to sit up straight as she had slumped down a bit and Argent helped steadying her as she leaned back on the wall again.

“I'm a hunter and I don't know if you've noticed but this police station is crawling with various beasts.” He huffed and looked around before looking back to her. “It's like bloody Halloween in here.”

Wolf thought she saw him give another one of those concealed smiles and she couldn't hold back a tug at the corner of her lip as she shook her head. “Idiot.” she murmured.

“I'm not the one turned into a sedated shish kebab.” he stated with a crease at the corner of his eyes.

Wolf shook her head at him looking down at her lap and huffed a smile, then her face turned grim and she turned her eyes up to look at him.

“Why did you come back?” she asked, trying to find the answer in his eyes. “Are you here to finish me off? Because I wont go easily and it would be a shame to kill you.”

The seriousness in her voice actually made him chuckle. And yes, she thought to herself, that was really something she could get used to. And again she shook it off as merely being the heat talking.

“No, I'm here to make sure you get out of here, just as you did for me and Allison.” he said and after giving her a quick look he added, “How much do you weigh?”

She cocked her head in surprise by his answer. “What? You're not carrying me out of here!” She gave him a scowl as if the sheer thought of it was outrageous. “Besides what are you talking about,” she groaned as she tried to shift her weight. Her body experienced fluctuating sensations of pain and numbness all over. “I left your wife to die. You said it yourself. You if anyone would slit my throat while dancing a jig.”

Argent turned his face away. “You weren't the reason for her death. And I know you don't believe that any more than I do.”

“But I chose not to save her when I could have, isn't that as bad?” she tilted her head to catch his gaze.

He turned those ice blue back to her. “If it's redemption you want, I'm not gonna give it to you, but I _will_ help you out of here alive. Just as you did for me and my daughter.”

“So it's a matter of honour. I can respect that.” Wolf nodded. “Well, alright then.” she sighed. “But you're _not_ carrying me out of here. Besides, I need to get back in there. I have to make sure the others get out as well.”

“You're not really in any condition to fight. You can barely sit up straight, not to mention stand.”

“Do you really want to help me?” she asked him, reaching up with a trembling hand between them. “Then I need to borrow a little something from you.”

He didn't move as she reached a little further with her hand and placed it on his neck, just under his jawline. He flinched from the cold touch, she had barely any circulation left in her hands, but he didn't draw back. Then she did the same with her other hand, placing it on the opposite side.

“What are you doing?” he asked tentatively and fixed his eyes to hers.

“Nothing alarming. Now, this might feel a little strange, but I promise you it wont hurt and I wont harm you.” She was almost whispering now. She took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes. She could feel an urge from inside, a need to reach out and cling to his warmth and his strength but she pushed it back, careful not to let it overpower her. She really didn't want to harm him.

She started to seep energy from him in a slow but steady pace. She closed up the wounds that hadn't had enough energy to heal already and she resumed the cleansing of the toxin from her system. It didn't even take a minute before she felt she could get back on her feet again. As her strength returned and she was no longer in any immediate danger she felt the pull of the moon again and she quickly drew back her hands from the man. Instantly missing the feel of his five o'clock shadow under her sensitive fingers she held back a low groan.

“What was that?” he asked her as he took his own hand up to where he had just felt hers. “What did you do?”

“I borrowed energy from you, to help with the healing.” she answered as simply as possible as she got up from the floor, careful not to let him help her. “Now I need to find Scott.” She felt just about as pressed to put distance between herself and this man as she felt to get back to her bond.

As she turned to walk in the direction the Kanima had left she looked back over her shoulder at the man who was looking over his gun and sheathing his knife, apparently getting ready for the next fight. “Now the deal was that if I were to help Allison you were to get out of here. Both of you. Don't think I will take lightly on you breaking deals just because you helped me get back on my feet, hunter.” As he didn't show any signs of following her instructions she sighed and turned to him, flashing her eyes alight with green. “Leave.” She spoke with a hint of the wolf at the back and the startled man instinctively put his hand down to his holster.

_Oh fuck._

She proceeded a bit softer, afraid she might have overdone it. “Go, take care of your daughter. Please. I promise you, I got this.” She gave him a quick smile before she hurried in to the station. As her mind reached out to find Scott she was hoping Argent had listened to her. She really didn't need one more to worry about. If not she had to have a long talk with him later on about breaking deals with the wrong person, and maybe, just maybe about feeling that five o'clock shadow under her fingers again.

Oh, now _that_ was most definitely the heat talking again!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. Chris Argent. Ridiculously handsome man.
> 
> Now to whom ever might have read this, thank you and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf found Scott by the holding cells. He and Derek had apparently fought off the Kanima after it had left Wolf in the garage. Since neither it or Matt seemed to be making any more appearances Scott was on his way to get his mum out of the cell. Stiles was slumped on a bench trying to slap some life back into his father who seemed to have been knocked out on the floor.

“Is everyone okay?” Wolf asked as she looked around at the others.

“Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want an answer?” Stiles looked up from his dad and shot her an annoyed but tired glance.

“Well, I see that  _ you _ seem to be alright. That's good.” Wolf replied as she walked up to him and his dad, crouching next to the sheriff. She checked on the man and he was stable, simply knocked out. She made a quick check up on Stiles as well, grabbing him by his chin and turning his head from side to side, looking him over. The boy swapped at her with his hands but she wasn't fazed, more like mildly amused. She finished by putting her hand at the back of the boy's neck, healing the wound and ridding him of any remaining venom.

Wolf looked over at Scott. He had opened the cell door for his mum but instead of rushing in to embrace her, as Wolf had expected, he stepped back, his head low. Wolf's brows furrowed for a nanosecond. Something wasn't right and as she felt out to Mrs. Mccall she felt the woman was shook up and worried. Wolf tried to catch Scott's eye but he wouldn't look at anyone.

“Do you know if he's okay?” Mrs. Mccall turned to Wolf, referring to Mr. Stilinski on the floor.

“Yeah, he'll be alright.” Wolf nodded. “He will have a bump on the head and a headache when he wakes up but other than that he'll be fine.” She turned back to the man on the floor, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. “And a bit dehydrated.” she added as she turned to Stiles. “Make sure he drinks a couple of glasses of water when you get home, but no aspirin or ibuprofen.” Stiles looked up at Mrs. Mccall for a second opinion. She nodded and it seemed to be enough for the boy as reassurance.

“Sure.” he said, still running his fingers over his neck where Wolf had healed the cut.

~~~

Someone called 911. Mr. Stilinski woke up and was taken care of by the paramedics. By that time Wolf had already sneaked out the back, not wanting to have to answer any questions, but she stayed close to keep an eye on the boys. 

She followed Scott and his mum during their painfully quiet car ride home and spent the night at the usual spot on the roof above Scott's window. She stayed awake keeping guard against the Kanima and it's master but the sun arose without there being any sign of either of them.

She later heard that the police had found Matt's body early in the morning. He had drowned in the stream close to the station. There was no mention of any lizard creature.

A couple of days came and went and with them the lulling familiarity of routine. Wolf spent most of the nights on Scott's roof and the days outside of school or the vet's. Her heart felt for the boy as she could hear him try to reach out to his mother on several occasions. Wolf still didn't know what had happened between them at the station and she didn't want to pry. All she knew was that it was a lot of tension and heartache between mother and son and Wolf didn't like it, but it was something she couldn't help with unless Scott asked her.

There had been a slight change in the routine though. Since the night of the attack she had started spending a part of each night at Stiles'.

After they had gotten back from the station, and she had made sure that everything was relatively alright at the Mccall's residence, she had gone to check up on Stiles and his dad. Things had been a bit shook up but eventually the sheriff and his son had gone to bed. Wolf decided to stay for a while and took a seat on the roof outside the boy's room, leaning her back on the wall next to the window.

Wolf just wanted to make sure the boy was okay, but as he finally fell asleep, instead of a resting slumber he was tossing and turning through whatever nightmares his mind held on to from before. Wolf cursed under her breath, she hadn't planned on staying but couldn't leave the boy like that. She silently opened the window and crawled in to the dimly lit room. She looked around as she moved over to the bed and couldn't help but smile at how very _Stiles_ it was with the sci-fi posters, comic book action figures and paraphernalia and the text books and notes scattered seemingly at random on and around his desk.

She crouched down by the bed, looking at Stiles who whimpered and flinched in his sleep. Her heart felt for the boy and without really thinking she placed a hand on his sweat pearled cheek, shushing and soothing as she caressed his cheek and forehead. She carefully sent waves of calm into the boy's mind while absent-mindedly humming a soft song and the boy started settling down. He stopped panting and his body relaxed. Just as Wolf was about to draw back her hand Stiles leaned in to it with his head and gave off a content sigh. Wolf gave him one last brush with her thumb over his cheekbone before she stood up and walked back to the window.

After that she made it a habit to go over to the Stilinski's every night after checking on Scott. She sat by Stiles' bed and chased away his nightmares, staying with him until his breath calmed and his features relaxed. Sometimes she hummed a tune and other times she spoke softly to him about nothing in particular. She just had the feeling that it worked better with audio.

During the daytime she couldn't do much for the boy, though. He was still his normal surly self when it came to her and she was fine with that. At least she could help him sleep, hopefully making it a bit easier for him to tackle the emotions that would come at him during the days.

~~~

Wolf had just gotten back from a wolf run in the evening when she stopped dead in her tracks on the street outside the Mccall's house. It wasn't something she had heard or seen as much as something she had _felt,_ and something felt really wrong. She took a quick look around to see if there was any immediate threat she could see outside but everything looked normal. The street was vacant except for a woman riding a bike on the opposite side and a young couple walking a dog further down.

She turned to the house and whispered, barely audible. “Scott?”

Her bond was inside and he was startled, no _scared_ , by the sound of her voice. He didn't want her there for fear of something terrible. Something was definitely wrong but as the boy didn't answer she tried to listen for any clues on what the hell was going on.

She froze up as she heard the unmistakeable hiss of the Kanima. Mrs. Mccall was there as well, her heart racing, and _Gerard?_ That son of a bitch. He controlled the Kanima. Somehow he had taken over when Matt died. Wolf would bet anything that he had been responsible for the boy drowning. It wouldn't surprise her the least.

She could hear the old man talk, that voice making her skin ripple and her claws to come out. Then he and the Kanima was on their way. Wolf had gone up to the roof and watched them leave before she turned to the window. She hesitated, hearing Mrs. Mccall's voice, strained and afraid.

“I don't know what that was, or even what _you_ are, but whatever he wants just give it to him!”

Wolf realized then that the strain between those two must be that Scott had been outed. Werewolf out. It would explain everything. Mrs. Mccall must have seen him beast out at the station and now she didn't know what to believe about her own son. 'Must be tough', Wolf thought and realized that it would probably be a bad idea to jump in through the window at the moment.

~~~

Wolf was spending the coming day close to Scott. She even joined him at the clinic instead of staying outside as she usually did. Deaton seemed to do his best to ignore her but she noticed him studying her when he thought she wasn't aware.

She watched as Scott helped Deaton tend to a small dog when someone came through the front door, sending the dogs in the back into a barking turmoil. Deaton and Scott went to the front to see who it was. Wolf stayed behind to soothe the animals. She recognized the scent. It was the tall curly one, Isaac.

He joined them in the examination room as Scott and Deaton finished their treatment of the dog.

“What is that smell? Is it the dog?” he asked, shielding his nose with his hand.

“Yes, and no.” Wolf answered making Deaton raise an eyebrow. “It's the illness.” she stated with her eyes on the pup on the table.

“Yes,” Deaton nodded. “You know, Scott said the same thing a couple of months ago. All of a sudden he could tell the difference between the animals that were getting better and those who weren't.”

“He's not getting better, is he?” Isaac said with a sad look at the little fluffy one. Deaton shook his head in reply and Wolf could tell as well. This one was terminal.

Deaton gestured for Isaac to come forward. He talked to the boy about the privileges of being a werewolf and the benefits it came with but he also mentioned what those same powers could do for others. He took the boys hand and placed it on top of the dog. Isaac nestled his fingers in the soft curly fur of the dog and gasped as dark lines appeared on the back of his hand and up along his wrist.

“What did I do?” he asked in unbelieving awe as he drew back his hand and the dark lines vanished up his arm.

“You took some of his pain away.” Scott answered with a soft smile.

Isaac turned away, bringing his hand up to his face.

“It's okay.” Scott calmed. “First time he showed me I cried too.”

Wolf looked from her bond to the other boy who was now smiling while Deaton took the dog back to it's cage in the back. She thought for a brief moment that she could probably have cured the dog, but why not cure them all then? And where does one set the limit if one starts playing God with whom lives and dies? No, it wasn't for her to decide, but she liked the fact that her precious bond did what he could to relieve the ones under his care from the worst of their pain.

~~~

Isaac had brought the news that not only was he taking his chance to get away from the Argents along with Boyd and Erica during the championship game – 'everybody' was apparently going to be there as this town sure loved it's high school lacrosse – but also Jackson was back on the field and was going to play that night. That was enough motivation for Wolf to sneak in to the boys locker room before the game in hopes of neutralizing Jackson before he could get out and do any harm.

She was standing at the back as the coach gave his pep speech. It was weird, to say the least. She saw Mrs. Mccall sneak in as well and Wolf overheard her talking to Stiles. Apparently it was the speech from _Independence Day._ Stiles sighed that Coach did the same thing every year and Wolf had to admit he did it with a fascinating amount of passion.

Then the principal walked up behind the riled up man and Wolf had to hold back a growl as she saw Gerard. She backed away from view behind a locker, not wanting to be noticed. Wolf saw Mrs. Mccall tense up as she saw the man who had been holding her at lizard point the night before and she as well backed up a bit.

They listened to the old man giving a short speech which could be summed up into Scott not playing and Gerard wanting the other team killed. Hopefully he was talking figuratively but with this man one wasn't so sure.

The team ran out to the field and got ready for the game. Scott and Stiles was on the bench as Wolf stayed back by the tree line.

“It's gonna be bad, isn't it?” Stiles said as the start signal grew closer. “I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad.” The boys looked at each other.

“Looks like it.” Scott replied after a moment of silence.

Stiles was feeling helpless, no worse, he felt _useless,_ and Scott did his best to comfort his best friend. All of a sudden Coach came up behind them and ordered Stiles out on the field. He was playing tonight.

“I'm playing? On the field? With the _team?_ ” Stiles couldn't hold back the nerves and for a moment it looked as if he would faint but he took his gear and ran out, ready to be as awesome as he possibly could.

“Scott can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely cause the game is about to get interesting.” Wolf's eyes flashed as she heard that slithering voice. “Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone.” The old man started dishing out threats on everyone Scott cared about and then some. If this man hadn't been such a complete and utter nutjob he could have written speeches for the President. “It's up to you who dies, Scott, but you _are_ going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.”

The referee blew the whistle and the game started.

“Wolf?” Scott murmured.

“Yeah, I heard. I'm _so_ going to rip that old psycho's throat out..” she growled as she advanced towards the field but halted as her words was interrupted.

“And don't think I haven't heard about that new friend of yours. The woman in black with hair like blood.” Gerard said in an overly dramatic way. “If I as much as suspect that she's near I'll have your loved ones put in the ground. And if you think you're safe just because that mystery woman goes off chasing my pet I'll have you reminded that I still command the hunters and I can have a bullet put through the head of your sweet mother in an instant if I suspect any foul play on your part.”

Wolf growled but backed away from the field and it's light. Out of sight, out of devious, psychopathic, geriatric mind.

“I need to get out on that field. That's the only way I can take Jackson out before he hurts anyone.” Scott said as he watched the ongoing game. Stiles had just been tackled to the ground. Hard. But the boy didn't seem thwarted as ha got back up on his feet again with a big grin towards his father who was joined by Mrs. Mccall and Lydia on the bleachers.

“Well, it seems as if I have to stay back for a while.” Wolf answered and flinched as Stiles got his second hard tackle. “Not much I can do from back here, though.”

“I'll think of something.” Scott sighed but was startled as someone sat down next to him. “You came to help?” Scott said to the curly boy next to him.

“I came to win.” was the reply.

“Isaac!” Wolf exclaimed. “You beautiful son of a gun! Go out there and maul some asses so that we can get our boy back on the field.”

She could hear the tall boy chuckle in response. “Hi, Wolf, and yeah. That was the idea.”

“Remind me to kiss you later.” she said before she could think and then quickly added, “Or buy you ice-cream. You know, whatever that suits you.” She groaned, thankful that the boys couldn't hear her blush.

“I'm gonna hold you to that.” she could hear Isaac grin. “You know, whatever that suits me.”

_Cheezus McJeezus_ , maybe it was a good thing she had to stick to the shadows, far from any onlookers. Now if she could only make her heart stop beating like a renegade choo-choo train that would be great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much feels towards Stiles. And there is so much other kind of feels towards Isaac. 
> 
> Don't know though if Wolf hopes he'll opt for kisses or ice-cream. I mean, she's not really the 'running around kissing hot young men' kind of girl. Then again she isn't really the 'buy you ice-cream to avoid physical engagement' kind of girl either.
> 
> Again, if anyone out there reads this; thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> And yeah. I'll try to come around to write a summary.


End file.
